In an information processing system including a configuration in which a storage apparatus is communicably coupled to a host computer (an information apparatus) that uses the storage apparatus as a data storage, configurations necessary for the host computer to use the storage apparatus need to be set. Examples of such configurations include a correspondence between a storage area provided by a physical recordable medium such as a hard disk drive and a logical storage area provided to the host computer, and include a correspondence between the logical storage area and a network port of the storage apparatus that the host computer uses as a communication route (path) to access the logical storage area.
For example, Patent Literature (PTL) 1 describes a technique for setting such configurations, which aims to reduce the influence of human error in allocation or deletion of a logical volume. The technique involves: creating a list of settings for a storage device based on a volume operation request from a user; validating the list; executing the volume operation request from the user step-by-step; cancelling the executed settings if execution conditions registered by the user are not met yet; validating the list using actual-volume configuration information acquired in advance with a program for operating the storage device; acquiring the actual-volume configuration information with the program for operating the storage device upon the validation; validating the setting list even when the program for operating the storage device is directly executed; creating virtual-volume configuration information by reflecting a result of execution of the successfully-validated setting list to the actual-volume configuration information acquired in advance; displaying the virtual-volume configuration information; and the like.